The Gang
by VioletMist787
Summary: a story about what happens when a arrogant vampire gang member tries to go hunting by herself and ends up getting a near death experience from a group of hunters, one-shot, these are characters I'll be using in future stories so tell me how you like the.


**Okay guys this is a short story about some character's who I'm going to start using in future stories they are a gang of NightWorlder's who go through alot I'm going to write a story about each of them and a few other short one's like this one. **

_2:00 am_

"There is such a thing as patience, Heather." I whispered and used my claw to draw a circle in the glass. I was a shapeshifter (black cougar) and right now I was in half human half cougar stage so I could talk to Heather (my sister who was also a shapeshifter and was a cheetah) she was also in half and half stage. "There!" I chirped and licked my furry hand before pressing it to the glass and pulling it out of the glass door, giving Heather enough space to go fully cheetah (yeah the hole was that big) and dash through the glass to get into the closed jewlery store and steal the black amythist rose that was going to be our friend, Kristen, a made vamps vampire-aversery.

Heather dashed through the glass and was back with the rose in her hand before I couold blink. I picked up the big glass cirlce and placed it back into the whole in the glass door and then sealed by melting it with a blast of heat from my tounge (cougar breath is totally hot). Then we dried off thye glass with some windex so non of my DNA was left on the door and we left.

Once in the car we bragged about our clean get away. "Ha! They won't know what hit them in the morning." Heather said with a shake of her head as she admired the stone.

"I know, that was such a rush I thought there would be something like a cliche` like red sensor lasers like that bank the other day." We laughed and joke and reminsed in the past robbery's we'd commited in the past since we had united as a gang of NightWorld robers. In this "gang" there was Nicki a sexy blonde vamp (a boy), Quann the hottest vampire you will ever set your eyes on, Jamie was a red head werewolf (again boy), the Twins were Kaylen and Krish were bad witches who were of course Circle Midnight, Heather and I (Healerie pronounced Hillary) were the bad girls of the group you know what we are, Courtney a lamia vamp, and last but not least Kristen the founder of the gang was a made vamp who was bad ass.

We made it back to the safehouse, Kristens huge condo, and went up to our cared room, it was night so of course either the others were out or crashed and drunk. But, tonight was the night before Kristen's vamp-day so everyone was at home getting everything decorated.

We walked into the condo with the rose in my hand smiling, we were so giddy we got the boss the best present because we were the first people in the gang that Kristen chose.

Heather was gidder than me though, "I'll go get the pretty sparkly hot pink box." She dashed back to our room and left me in the "family" room with all the others (except Kristen of course) who was staring at the amythesis rose in my hand.

"Oh, that's sparkly what's that?" Krish chirped and smiled devilishely at thie rose. She perkily bounced over to where I was standing, her blonde curls bouncing and her blue eyes sparkling as she reache for the amythist with her french tipped nails (her and Kaylen were identical).

I snached it up high and out of her evil reach I know that she was probally going to try to steal it later on so I had to set her straight, "Look, if any of you try to steal this and claim it as your own gift to Kristy I will hunt you down and eat your insides for breakfast, got it? Especially you witch your insides taste most like human which means your the tastiest." I told Krish and she backed down.

Nicki walked over to admire it, which meant snatching it out of my hand even though I was holding it up high. "Hey!" I screeched. I wasn't mad at him I couldn't be, not when he would smile at me those desirable lips that curved it all the right places and that blonde hair that was his trademark being all rruffled like it was. His black eyes peirced me.

Nicki admired it with a creative eye before handing it back to me. "A pure black amythisis stone in the shape of a rose, good choice Kristy will love it." Nicki kissed me on the top of my head.

"Aw, I think I'm going to puke up that yummy blood I had earlier if I continue to watch this." Courtney said and walked around the hall to her bedroom that she shared with Kristen.

I pulled out to Nicki's arms and walked around the corner into my room and threw the rose on Heather's bed, "Here hide this I think the twins' want to get a hold of it." And walked back out to the family room.

The condo had six bedrooms (yes the hugest condo complex ever right every condo held one floor so yeah), seven and half bathrooms, two "family" room's. The family room we use as a gang room we held parties in which was the one with a long black leather sofa streeched out on one wall, a giant flat screen on the other with all kinds of gaming consoles attached to it, a glass wall that held our sword colection and so much more.

Nicki and Quann was sprawled on the sofa talking while Jamie, Krish and Kaylen were decorating. I went over and sat in Nicki's lap (if you moron's haven't figured it out we're togehter) and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Hey, what did you get Kristen?" Quann asked Nicki.

"Oh, nothing much, just that colection of Teken 1 through 6 games all for the x-box 360 and a new laptop." He smiled.

"You know you really should go with Healerie when her and Heather go gift stealing you steal guy stuff; Kristen's a girl." Quann laughed, and reached over to bunch me in the arm but Nick pulled me over to his side so he could playfully rub his fingers across my back.

"Kristen's a tomboy she won't mind." Nicki said. Then he looked down at me and asked, "You tired?"

"Never but, if I can sleep in your bed I might be." I said and with that he lifted me bridal style and caried me to his room.

He layed my down on the bed and slipped in next to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing me softly. "How was your ngiht?" he asked.

"It was great, really easy to steal the stone actually, better than last time." I kissed him and pressed my body closer to his, "Enough talk." I moaned and wrapped my legs aroung his waist.

He was rough with me tonight. He inserted me and thrusted against me hard, kissing me all over my body and tearing my clothes off. Sensation swept through me and he thrust harder and harder against me. I moaned and he groped me I started to shake with my orgasm I sqeaked when he rubbed my click. Ah, what a presurable night.

_3:00pm_

I woke up in Nicki's arms, and looked over to the next bed Quann wasn't there (guess he didn't want to hear me moan and Nicki grunt all day). I slowly and quietly moved out of Nicki's arms trying not to wake him but being the vampire that he is of course he felt me move and he tightened his grip on me and held me down close to him.

"You trying to get away from me, girl?" He whispered against my ear.

I laughed and pulled away, "I need a shower, be back in a sec." Okay, yes I was naked so I had to put on Nicki's button up white t-shirt. Everyone else was suppose to be asleep but, when I walked into the family room I had to pass to get to my room Quann was watching t.v. on the couch.

"Goodmorning or.. afternoon or whatever." I said and walked over to the couch were Quann was slouching.

He looked up from the t.v. to glance at me with his blue eyes. His square jaw was clenched and covered with morning fuz and his black chin length hair was ruffled. He wore nothing but a thin white T-shirt that showed off his flat muscled body and black boxers. He must have slept on the couch. He sat up and give me a quick smirk, "Can I go in there now?"

"I don't know still smells a little like sex in there but I guess so." I laughed at his frown.

"You know if you guys really want to fuck that badly then why don't you go but your own house?" Quann stood and played around with my hair which was braided in micro's so it wasn't that wild from the boo-hooing.

"Because then that's technically called 'settling down' and NightWorlder's don't do that." I poked his ab through his thin shirt and then turned to take a shower. In thed bathroom I looked in the mirror. My skin was pale and my hair jet black in tight micro's that were in two long pigtails, my eyes were carmel, my lips full and pink, my body was curvy (we're talking Kim Kardashian curvy people) and my jaw was that sexy square shape.

I thought about my sister and compared our looks. Heather's hair was as black as mine only curly and longer, she was a little taller and her eyes were a darker brown than mine, her lips were the same pouty and pink as mine though.

After I took a shower, I dressed in a hot pink tight holter top, skinny black jeans, and black boots. I walked out back to the gang room and watched t.v. Quann just gave me the remote and then watched Jersey Shore with me, and I could've sworn I felt his eys on me sometimes.

I turned my head to look at him and caught him looking at me but instead of doing the human thing and turning away he did the vampire thing and challenged me. "What?" I asked after a minute.

"Why are you so... so... _you?_" he asked and looked at me like it was a bad thing.

"Uh, you say it like it's a bad thing." I said and leaned closer to him putting on a flirty smile.

"Exactly what I'm saying, you have a boyfriend but you flirt with other guys." he said and gave me a cold look like I was mean.

I laughed, "It's called being a player baby, learn it, live it, and love it!" I chirped and hoped up. "I'm gonna go hunting want to come with?" The sun was just about down and it was time to get my snack on if I was going to party hard with Kristen.

He sighed, "I think I'm going to go hunting on my own if I wanted to fuck men while I suck their blood then I'll call you up." he slowly got up like a hunting leopard and stalked across the room towards the door, never taking his eyes off of me.

"Oh, ha ha. You made a funny. But, just so you know orgasms only make the liver taste better you should try it sometime." I smiled and walked over to the window turning my back on him and before I knew it he was behind me with me in a arm lock.

"Maybe I'll try it with you." He whispered in my ear.

"Then your ass will get beat by me, Heather, and Nicki you wouldn't enjoy that I promise you." I said gruffily and pushed my elbow up into his chest to release his grip on me.

"I'll see you later, Heal." he said and with that he was out to door.

I opened the window and then closed it as I was perched on the seal and then jumped down onto the cement alley. My senses went into hyper mode and I was in for the hunt, now just to find some prey. I stalked the empty sidewalks looking at all the gangbangers and searching for the perfect meal. Then the scent hit me, it was like a thousand roses mixed with a puree` of blood in the blender of the sweetest fruits. The very smell made me wet, I could only hope this scent was from a boy, well only one way to found out.

I followed the scent and it lead me to a abanoned wearhouse, weird, yet it still smelled so good I couldn't help it. It was dark but that doesn't matter to a huntress, and since I couldn't find anything with just my sense of smell, I stood very still and closed my eyes and expanded all my senses.

I heard this sound of about... five people breathing and tense whispers. I heard little bits of what they were saying.

_'She's... for it... pire.' _a girl's voice.

_'Go...lure... in.'_ a guy's voice.

I opened my eyes to find a young, handsome, tanned boy with blonde hair and nice expensive clothes.

"Hey, I'm lost can you help me?" he said in a luring voice.

I stalked slowly over to him. I looked him over, he had two gun's on him, a pair of wooden handcuff's, and a stake. "Sure." I whispered. What kind of hunter was he? Poorr boy couldn't tell a 'shifter from a vampire.

Then I came closer to him, so close he felt my chilling fresh breath on his skin, I lifted my hand to touch his face and he stiffened. "I'm trying to find my friend's, they left me behind and came in here." he said stiftly.

I smiled sensously at him and made eye contact, his will was strong but me being older I had stronger powers. "Take all of your weapons out, disarm yourself."

He did as I said and dropped all the stuff on the ground.

I quickly (to quick for human eyes) put him in a head lock and held him still and called out to the others, "Hey! Okay come out, come out wherever you are. Or your tastey smelling friend get's it." I told them.

_'She's bluffing.'_ the female said.

I licked his neck my fangs extended twice as long as their normal size. I wasn't going to make it bad for him though. "Don't struggle, hun." I told him I knew I wasn't a vampire but they seemed to think those are the scariest but since I was a cougar anyway I naturally had fangs so why not suck his blood then eat his organs, "It can be really orgasmic if you don't , I'm not going to kill you only enough to scare you out of the neighborhood, m 'kay?" Then I slowly slid my fangs into his skin and a sweet sensation went through me.

He stiffened in my arms and started to struggle.

I sent a message to his mind, _'Don't struggle like I said I don't want to hurt you.'_

He gasped outloud and then sighed and I distantly heard the footsteps of his friends coming out of hiding.

"Johny!" a girl screeched but when I looked up while still sucking she was frozen by shock.

I caught her eyes and held them while I slowly pulled my fangs out of his throat to give the effect of how long they were right now. I looked down and _Johny_ and whispered, "Told you it wasn't that bad."

He moaned and fainted in my arms, I dropped him and looked up at the two hunters. "First rule of hunting, never turn you friend in on one of us we hunt very quickly." I was about a inch from them when the male lifted his hand with a gun in it and shot me in the heart. I didn't expect to fall out but, I did. I looked down and saw blood.

"Wooden bullets, new hunter materials." The male said and shot me again.

Pain exploded through me, even though the wood was so small it was put into me with the emmense force of a gun. Wood wasn't even suppose to hurt me, a 'shifters weakness was iron. I grunted and said in a rough voice, "I could kill you and both your friends, then all three of us will die tonight and if I don't get you trust me you will be hunted down for my muder." I cluched my stomach and chest where he'd just about hit my heart. "Besides, I'm a shapeshifter jackass, the only reason this hurts me is because it was shot through a gun."

Then something tackled the male just as he was about to shoot me again. I closed my eyes and tried to cope with the pain, a few mintes later I heard the sound of two bodies drop to the ground and a neck being snaped. Then a hand was in my chest and ripped the bullets out.

I screamed in intense pain.

Then someone strong picked me up bridal style and held me against his muscled chest. "Hey, your okay." Quann's voice said.

I opened my eyes and saw Quann's worried eyes looking down at me, I saw love, saddness, and anger in them. "Quann... You saved me." I whispered, looking down at my chest and saw that it was already healing, I looked back up into Quann's eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck for support.

"It's no big deal, but maybe next time I should come hunting with you." he smiled to show blood in his teeth it smelled of Johny's sweet blood. I pulled his mouth down to me and licked the blood from around and in his mouth he just stood there and looked at me while I did it. When I pulled away slightly his mouth quivered.

"So your okay?" he asked.

"Yes, thanks I owe you one." I whispered.

"Just promise me you won't get hurt I couldn't cope with that." he whispered back and he kissed me hard and tasted like blood. He reluctantly pulled back. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I can't cheat on Nicki though, let's just stay friends.. close friends." I said, smiling.

"Friends." he smiled back but his eyes were sad.

_Later on that midnight_

"Happy Birthday Kristy!" Heahter and I cheered as we both handed her the box.

"I wonder what it is." Kristen said as she pulled a strand of long red hair behing her ear and her red eyes roamed the box. A smile formed on her full lips and she opened the pretty box her jaw dropped as she slowly lifted the rose, "I love it, thanks girls."

Nicki came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, "It came from me, too." he said and nibbled my ear.

I giggled and looked up at him, his eyes were sparkling with joy as he looked at me, I looked over his shoulder and saw Quinn there staring at me, smiling.

I smiled back and gave him and quick wink before I leaned into Nicki and embraced his scent of man and wilderness.

**Do you like these characters for my other stories review and let me know and you'll see more of them. Oh, and since I did't get the chance of describe Jamie and Courtney this is what they look like.**

**Jamie: short, red head curls, brown eyes, flat muscles.**

**And Courtney (Courts): tall, green eyes, freckles, red long curls, red lips, curvy.**


End file.
